


New Positions

by Maneuver7



Series: Polyam Young Justice [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maneuver7/pseuds/Maneuver7
Summary: Kaldur has a thing for thigh fucking, and Dick can't think of anything hotter than being between his two boyfriends.





	New Positions

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after chapter 13 of Nine Loves in my Polyam Young Justice series. While each fic can be enjoyed separately, I encourage everyone to read them both.

\--November 26, 2015 | 9:00 PM EST | Gotham City, Connecticut--

Dick leads Kaldur and Roy up to his old room in the Manor. The dinner guests are gone; Lian is in good hands with her mother, grandmother, and aunt; and Bruce is already suiting up for patrol before the night is over. Dick may have gone with, but he and his boyfriends decide on other plans.

Mainly, kissing the hell out of each other as they giggle their way up the stairs into his room. They fumble for the light switch, one of them finds it. The bedroom is more or less how Dick left it—that may change if Bruce keeps adopting children; who knows. For now, his four-poster bed with blue sheets and an irresponsible number of pillows stands under the same chandelier Dick had tried to swing from (and nearly shattered) when he first moved in, and his roll-top desk and wardrobe still rest against the opposite wall. Dick immediately goes to them.

“You wanna fuck on the desk?” Roy asks, breaking from his and Kaldur’s kiss. He’s surprised but not objecting.

“No—I mean maybe—but mostly I’m looking for, aha!” Dick holds up several condoms and some packets of lube.

“We ate way too much to do buttstuff.” Roy says flatly.

“Bluntly put.” Kaldur says, “It is fortunate that there are other ways to make love.” Kaldur eyes Dick who’s undoing his cardigan and peeling off the polo underneath.

Shirtless, casually pulling his belt out of its loops, Dick cocks his head at his boyfriends.

“What are you thinking?”

Kaldur licks his lips, and Dick’s gaze follows the movement of his tongue hungrily, “Can I try watching again?”

Dick’s gut twists with arousal at even the thought, but then he remembers how poorly that went last night. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I know, but I appreciated watching you finger Roy, so I thought perhaps,” Kaldur looks shyly at the floor, “As long as I could still touch you, I’d like to watch Roy give you a blow job?”

“I can do that.” Roy says immediately, clearly as aroused by the idea as Dick is.

Dick saunters over to Kaldur, and he reaches up to stroke his thumb over Kaldur’s high cheek bone. “So how do you want to get off? I could give you a handy while you watch, return the favor from last night.”

Kaldur presses his lips against the palm of Dick’s hand, and he places his hands on the small of Dick’s bare back, fingers skimming the hem of his already unbuckled pants,

“While that sounds nice, for now I’d simply like to put my mouth on you.” Kaldur whispers just loud enough for both Dick and Roy to hear.

“You mean like kissing?” Dick asks, wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulders. Their lips hover mere inches away. “Or is that your way of saying you wanna suck me off, too?”

Kaldur’s eyes gleam, “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it. But, really, I want to kiss every inch of you until you’re falling apart in our arms.”

Darting his tongue over Dick’s bottom lip, Kaldur closes the distance between their mouths before pulling away too fast, nearly making Dick chase his lips for more. A visible shiver runs through the man. Dick’s not even at half-mast, but if Kaldur keeps talking like that in his honeyed voice, he’ll be coming over himself soon.

“I got off first last time.” Dick says, a little dizzy at the hands moving lower down his back and the lips that hover at his jaw, tauntingly close.

“Aw, he wants you to cum first.” Roy says, nuzzling Kaldur from behind. “Maybe you could fuck his thighs, I know how you like that.”

“Oh? You have a kink for thigh fucking?” Dick asks with a playful tone.

“Not with my chicken legs.” Roy laments with a sigh.

“Your legs are beautiful.” Kaldur tries to say, but Roy just scoffs.

“Maybe, but mostly they’re bony. You, little bird, on the other hand…” Roy reaches around to squeeze Dick’s ass.

Dick lets out a soft moan as Roy massages his fingers into the meat of his rear and reaches out to smooth his own hands down Roy’s arms. Then he skims his lips across the sensitive flaps of Kaldur’s gills. The man shudders.

“So, Dreamboat? You wanna fuck my thighs?”

Kaldur’s hands join Roy’s, and Dick gasps at their firm touch. “Yes, please.”

Dick licks up the side of Kaldur’s neck then sucks again at the gills. As he does, he moves them further towards the bed.

“Can I request a position?” Dick asks once his knees hit the mattress.

“Of course.” Kaldur and Roy say at the same time, both eagerly kissing up the sides of Dick’s neck and bare chest.

“Kal, you said you wanted to watch Roy suck me, but what if I give Roy a BJ? At the same time that you fuck my legs.”

“Will that be good for you? How would you like to get off?” Kaldur asks, kissing his bare shoulder.

Dick nods a little frantically, “Make me cum however you want after, but I can’t think of anything hotter than being between you two.”

A hot, short moan escapes from Kaldur’s throat, and he continues to kiss Dick’s shoulder. Meanwhile, Roy palms Dick’s hard on through his pants. The acrobat has to bite his lip from moaning at the friction of the fabric over his cock. Roy lets out a shuddering sort of groan.

“Anything you want.” The ginger boyfriend whispers into the shell of Dick’s ear and pushes against the small of his back, encouraging him to get on the bed.

Finally unbuttoning his pants and letting them drop to the floor, Dick crawls onto the mattress. Behind him, Kaldur and Roy quickly remove their own clothes. Dick casts his gaze over his shoulder, motioning towards the mountain of pillows against the headboard.

“Kal, make yourself comfy.”

Kaldur does, but not before kissing up Dick’s spine from tailbone to where his neck meets his shoulders. Then, their blond boyfriend leans back against the plush pillows, spreading his legs a little. His pink erection rests against his abs, and his tattoos start to glow dimly in anticipation.

Turning around so his back faces Kaldur—a similar position to the night before—Dick pulls Roy onto the bed and into a deep kiss. As he thrusts his tongue down Roy’s throat, Kaldur pulls Dick back by the hips. Roy rolls a condom onto his cock while Dick lets himself be manhandled into position.

“Sorry,” Kaldur says when Dick shivers at sudden cold of Kaldur spreading lube over his thighs.

“No, I like it.” Dick says, kissing Roy’s hip. He wiggles a little in Kaldur’s lap and noses at the ginger curls around Roy’s cock to emphasize his excitement. As if his own erection bouncing between his legs and the heavy blush reaching all the way to his shoulders aren’t enough of a clue.

“Would you like me to touch you while we do this?” Kaldur asks considerately, but Dick shakes his head.

“Touch me anywhere else, just not my cock. I don’t wanna cum too quickly.”

Kaldur leans forward to kiss one of the larger scars on Dick’s back, “Okay, Love.”

Timing his movements to when he feels the tip of Kaldur’s cock press against his legs, Dick sucks the head of Roy’s cock into his mouth. The man is responsive to every stroke of Dick’s tongue, immediately fisting Dick’s hair and gasping as he sinks further into that warm, wet mouth.

The sensation of Kaldur’s erection moving between Dick’s thighs is new. He fucked Zatanna’s thighs several times in their many nights together, but he’s never been on the receiving end before. He finds the feeling of it a little dull. Really, it’s the idea of it that makes it hot. That and the memory of how good it feels to be on the other side. The thought of making Kaldur cum between his thighs makes his stomach flip fantastically.

Dick groans around Roy’s cock, picking up the pace as his lips drag along the shaft just as Kaldur’s thrusts quicken. Dick can’t hear anything but the slap of skin against skin and hushed curses between low moans—many of which are his own.

The feel of Kaldur’s thick, solid cock rutting between his lube-slick legs is gradually becoming more intense, more exciting. Dick swallows around Roy’s long cock, convincing his throat to relax more so he can take more in. The hand in his hair pulls harder, and Dick tries to moan, but the sound just vibrates through Roy, making him pull harder.

All the while his boyfriends watch. Everything Kaldur sees makes him want to pound harder into the tight squeeze of Dick’s thick thighs. Roy can barely take his eyes off Dick’s mouth. Spit dribbles down his chin as he works over Roy’s cock, taking him nearly to the hilt. A groan from Kaldur makes Roy look up, and for a moment they make eye contact. Kaldur’s expression is something out of a wet dream as he leans forward, sucking a hickey into their boyfriend’s shoulder while both his hands grip the thighs in his lap, pushing them back as he rocks forward. The tip of his leaking cock barely peaks out from Dick’s legs with each thrust.

The sight pushes Roy over the edge, shouting Dick and Kaldur’s names like a prayer. Dick keeps hungrily sucking and bobbing on his sensitive cock until Roy is whimpering at the overstimulation. Luckily, Kaldur knows Roy very well by now, and gently guides Dick’s mouth off of their boyfriend.

Kaldur looks at his boyfriend collapsed on the bed and back at the boyfriend in his lap and says, “You’re so beautiful. Look what you did to our Roy.”

Dick moans at the words, while Kaldur sits up further so he can bite Dick’s neck. His webbed hands clamp down hard on Dick’s thighs, and he growls, “Exactly what you’re doing to me, Beloved.”

Another moan, low and deep, makes its way from Dick’s used throat. He swallows, trying to make his vocal cords to work again. His voice comes out raspy, “Honey, please.”

Raising his hips up before slamming them back down, Dick meets each of Kaldur’s thrusts with fervor. He places his hands over Kaldur’s, interlocking their fingers, and squeezes his legs just a little tighter. Kaldur feels so good between his legs, and with Roy’s dazed eyes on him, Dick’s cock twitches and dribbles pre-cum against his abdomen as he sits upright in his boyfriend’s lap, pressed against his chest.

“Kaldur, please! Cum for me. Please!” Dick’s practically shouting. He doesn’t care because Kaldur’s shouting too.

Cum spurts from Kaldur’s cock, covering Dick’s thighs with the sticky substance. The Atlantean pants in Dick’s ear while his hips jerk a few more times before he finally slumps against the hoard of pillows behind him.

Dick shivers at the loss of contact, but he doesn’t miss it long because Roy grabs him by shoulders and captures his mouth—swollen, chapped lips and all.

“Fucking gorgeous.” Roy murmurs when they separate with a wet sound.

Dick claws at Roy’s neck, trying to bring that mouth back to him. He’s so desperately hard he can’t even think. But the archer chuckles and dips his head before their lips touch again so he can instead suck at one of his nipples.

Arcing at his boyfriend’s touch like that, it’s pretty easy to push Dick down next to Kaldur onto the pillows. Dick spreads his legs on instinct, and his body sinks into the plush cushions like he was born to lay in bed and be ravished by the two men surrounding him. His thighs are a sight to behold, drenched in lube and cum. Meanwhile his cock shines from the pre-cum leaking down his swollen pink tip.

Roy drinks in the sight, the look in his eyes and the way he licks his lips has Dick shuddering. Roy looks at their other boyfriend, who’s still breathing hard from his own orgasm.

“You still want to watch me suck Dick off?” He asks.

“In the future, yes. But tonight, I would like to focus on taking him apart with our mouths.” Kaldur says before dropping his head to lick a line down Dick’s pecs.

“Sounds good to me.” Roy says, lifting one of Dick’s legs, so he can kiss his knee.

Dick groans, spreading his legs further to accommodate both Kaldur and Roy between them, “Fuck, you two are so hot.”

“Oh, no, Darling, that’s you.” Kaldur says, kissing Dick’s wrist.

“Kal, I don’t think our Lovebird understands how hot he is.” Roy says wryly before biting their boyfriend’s hip bone.

“Then we will have to show him.” Kaldur says with his gaze locked on Dick’s as he crawls down the man’s body. The Atlantean doesn’t look away even as he licks his own mess from Dick’s inner thigh. When his tongue meets the junction of leg and groin, Kaldur stops and sucks at the soft, sensitive skin.

Dick whines and bucks at the contact. He throws his head back into the pillows when Roy reaches up to tweak a nipple, and his entire body shudders as Kaldur continues to lick stripe after stripe up Dick’s thighs.

Running his hands over Dick’s scarred torso, Roy speaks in between kisses, “You’re so beautiful, Dick. Your legs, your ass, your abs,”

“Your back.” Kaldur adds, mouth still pressed against the acrobat’s thigh.

“Your neck.” Roy says before kissing his splayed-out boyfriend’s Adam’s apple.

The two of them are putting their mouths everywhere except the one place Dick really wants them. His cock visibly twitches again against his stomach.

“Your penis too,” Roy says, tracing one finger over the erection but not touching. “Everything about you is stunning and delicious.”

Dick tries to angle his hips upward to meet Roy’s hand, but the teasing archer moves away. Kaldur’s moved his mouth to Dick’s other leg now, and one hand curls gently around his balls.

“I’m so glad to be your boyfriend. To get to see you like this.” Roy says, wiping Dick’s bangs out of his eyes.

“You’re cute when you’re aroused.” Kaldur says, lowly, and Roy nods in agreement.

“He is cute, isn’t he? And wasn’t he pretty tonight, dressed up all formal?” Roy asks Kaldur.

Their blond boyfriend smirks and kisses a mark into Dick’s hip. “He was. But then again, he is very pretty now.” Kaldur reaches toward the end of the mattress and finds another condom.

Roy gives Dick a deep kiss, teeth scraping against tongue and lips before saying, “Our pretty little bird. With your pretty little face.” Roy takes Dick’s chin between his fingers to examine the bright red flush on his cheeks.

“You want us to stop teasing you?” Roy whispers.

Dick does his best to shrug. “Like I said,” his voice comes out like a pant, “Make me cum however you want.”

Kaldur’s already rolling the condom down Dick’s shaft, and Dick moans at the simple touch of it and at the tightness of the latex.

“Another thing to love about you, such a generous lover.” Roy teases.

Kaldur pushes himself up on Dick’s body at the same time Roy slithers lower. The two are almost completely in sync now as they touch and kiss every scar, mole, or freckle on their boyfriend’s beautiful skin.

“I also love your voice, Darling. Will you sing for us?” Kaldur asks in a tone that goes right to Dick’s core.

Roy chooses that moment to take Dick into his mouth for the first time, and it’s like fireworks go off in Dick’s brain. Kaldur has to pin his hips to the mattress to keep him from choking Roy. His shout makes Kaldur smile, hungrily.

“Yes, keep singing just like that.” Kaldur whispers before crawling down Dick’s body again.

The acrobat spreads his legs wider and wider while Kaldur situates himself next to Roy. Dick wants to watch, but the sensation of Roy and Kaldur’s tongues both flattening against his shaft is too much. He can’t help but squeeze his eyes shut and throw his head back. It’s all he can do to stop himself from fucking their faces as they take turns sucking him into their mouths. The lude, wet noises they make on his cock are nothing compared to his yelling, cursing, moaning.

One of them swallows his entire length into their mouth, while the other one sucks and kisses his balls. Both sets of hands are on him, have been on him the entire time, and these are easier to tell apart, but no less arousing as they squeeze his ass or scratch his sides or reach up to flick his nipples.

Kaldur and Roy kiss around his tip, and Dick can feel his climax building faster. Dick has to see them. He needs it so much he forces his eyes to open and his head to move, and he’s rewarded with the sight of Kaldur and Roy, mouths wet and pink and used, trying to wrap their tongues around his erection. His thighs are shaking, the feeling in his gut tightens. Roy kisses his pelvis while Kaldur takes him into his throat.

Dick screams his orgasm until his throat feels raw. His vision whites around for a second, and he’s still breathing fast and short when he comes back to himself.

Roy and Kaldur take care of cleaning up for him, which is good because all Dick’s muscles have turned to jelly. When they’re done, Kaldur cuddles into Dick’s side, resting his head on his chest.

“Was that good, Love?”

“Hell yeah.” Dick says. “Let’s do that again.”

Roy flops down on Dick’s other side and chuckles, utterly exhausted, “Maybe in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please check out the Polyam Young Justice series for more. New Nine Loves chapters come out every Saturday and related NSFW chapters come out as a separate fic the following day.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. You can also talk to me on tumblr at maneuver-7.tumblr.com


End file.
